Simplify the following expression: ${4q-16+2q-9}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4q + 2q} {-16 - 9}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {6q} {-16 - 9}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6q} {-25}$ The simplified expression is $6q-25$